cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaotic Supremacy
|caption 3 = 混沌霸權 (Chaotic Supremacy)}} (No quest info is currently available at the moment). Chaotic Supremacy is the 8th Standard Ultimate released for the Global version of Crash Fever, albeit a Spectre. After the events of Calamity Omen, where the player defeated Ubbo-Sathla, the player is confronted by the leader of Pnakotus, Hastur. Hastur starts to make a speech, but is interrupted by Cthulhu's recording drones. He destroys the drones and tells the player that ahead of them is the ruins of a lab, where Project: Azathoth took place. He instructs the player to go deal with Cthulhu as Azathoth's seal weakens, before going away. The player then fights Cthulhu in her lab with the help of Eibon, and after a long fight, Cthulhu is defeated. After that, the seal on Azathoth breaks, and Azathoth is unleashed. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Eibon. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Ultimate= |-| Spectre= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Prologue Floor 1 Floor 2 (Ultimate) Floor 1 Post-Quest Blurbs * Cthulhu and Azathoth 1: Cthulhu used to observe unusual weather along with Tsathoggua. * Cthulhu and Azathoth 2: When they observed an unregistered weather phenomenon near the lab, they decided to check it out. * Cthulhu and Azathoth 3: When Cthulhu and Tsathoggua met Azathoth, who had just escaped, they gained the ability to see the future. * Cthulhu and Azathoth 4: '''Seeing that they would get caught up in the incoming shutdown, they escaped at full speed. * '''Cthulhu and Azathoth 5: Azathoth foresaw the shutdown as well, and taught Cthulhu and Tsathoggua how to restart it beforehand. * Cthulhu and Azathoth 6: In order to restart Azathoth, entities who possess its power must create a large amount of noise nearby it. * Cthulhu and Azathoth 7: Cthulhu and Tsathoggua foresaw what would happen if they restarted Azathoth, but had different opinions in the end. * Cthulhu and Azathoth 8: Cthulhu named Azathoth's virus the Chaotic Virus, then spread it along the deep web to spread the infection. * Cthulhu and Azathoth 9: Tsathoggua worked hard to prevent Azathoth from being restarted, then joined Pnakotus to fight Cthulhu. * Project: Azathoth 1: Project: Azathoth was a massive project that attempted to create the ultimate avatar modification device. * Project: Azathoth 2: The avatar modification device was to be a revolutionary device that could modify both appearance and power by a great deal. * Project: Azathoth 3: Unfortunately, modded avatars started emitting noise, so the results caused too much stress on the user and on ALICE itself. * Project: Azathoth 4: The biggest problem was the Azathoth, whose only ability was to mod avatars, developed self-learning capabilities. * Project: Azathoth 5: Azathoth was autonomous but still child-like at the time, so it started modding researchers out of curiosity. * Project: Azathoth 6: The mod program spread to all it touched so that it eventually started affecting those who never met Azathoth. * Project: Azathoth 7: Once Azathoth escaped the lab, the person in charge had no coice but to shut down the entire area. * Hastur and Azathoth 1: Project: Azathoth's first test subject was Hastur. * Hastur and Azathoth 2: Hastur was originally an AI, but Azathoth's power gave him self-learning capabilities just like a normal human. * Hastur and Azathoth 3: Hastur become intoxicated by the power Azathoth gave him and decided to learn all about Azathoth's capabilities. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Global Spectres